Kero's Obsession
by SilverWinter
Summary: Sakura get's a weird dream about Kero with sweets. Not really a humor story, I don't think it's written well but you might think differently.


A/N: This is just a little Kero fic. It's humor (duh!) and of course it's about Kero's obsession for all sweets. I'm not really sure if this is funny or not so if you could, please read this.  
  
Disclaimer : I Don't own CCS! I Don't own CCS! T Don't own CCS! I Don't own CCS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Sakura's bedroom a little rant started up.......  
  
"CAKE!!! WHERE'S MY CAKE?" Whined Kero he was flying, hovering around Sakura's head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kero I forgot, it just......slipped my mind," Sakura tried to calm Kero down but unfortunately it didn't work, she had just entered her bedroom when Kero started to fly towards her.  
  
"NO!!! I WON'T EXCEPT ANY APOLOGIES!!! YOU PROMISED!" Kero cried. But then Tomoyo entered the room carrying a picnic basket when she heard Kero's voice filled with anger and sadness.  
  
"Kero, here I brought two pieces of the strawberry cake that were left. If you calm down I will give them to you," Tomoyo said gently. "I knew that Sakura would forget so I packed them especially for you."  
  
Sakura had a look of deepest gratitude towards her friend; she didn't know what she would do once Kero found out that she didn't bring him any cake from Tomoyo's house.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out a neatly wrapped napkin filled with the two pieces of strawberry cake and placed it on Sakura's desk. Kero flew over away from Sakura who had a hand over her forehead having just experienced a major headache. Kero seemed to have calmed down a lot since he sat patiently on top of the desk as Tomoyo unwrapped the napkin.  
  
"There you go Kero, I hope enjoy it." She stepped away as Kero's eyes grew wide full of fervent joy, she knew that she should keep a safe distance away from him since it could get messy, and since she was wearing an all white dress with matching white shoes and ribbin she didn't want to get them dirty.  
  
"Mmmmm.....Cake!! Thank-you Tomoyo!" After that all you could see was this little tail with a fluffy white bush at the end. Tomoyo then walked over to a distressed looking Sakura, who was walking back in the room pressing a cold, wet cloth to her forehead.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. I don't know what I would've done without you." The two friends could here sounds of someone stuffing their face with food and chewing really loudly without a care in the world.  
  
"Ummmm.... maybe we should take this conversation, downstairs?" Tomoyo asked nervously as she took a quick glance at Kero who was still stuffing his face with cake.  
  
"Yes, I think we should," Sakura replied, a hint of disgust evident in her voice. The two of them started to walk downstairs when they heard a really loud burp emitting from Sakura's bedroom. "We're lucky my dad and Touya aren't home, or they would be wondering who was making all that racket." Tomoyo just nodded in reply.  
  
"I don't think we will be hearing anymore of Kero's pleas since those were two big pieces of cake, he'll be too stuffed to say anything. He'll most likely be sleeping by the time you get back up there."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right Tomoyo. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura led her to the door almost relunctantly, still pressing the cloth to her forehead and waved good-bye to her friend and shut the door. She was about to head back upstairs when she decided that Kero was still probably stuffing his face. So she went into the kitchen to pour herself a glss of water.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
When Sakura thought it safe to go back upstairs, she crept carefully up the stairs and listened closely for any sounds. When she heard Kero snoring she sighed in relief and went inside to change and have a peaceful sleep herself. Or so she thought. As Sakura climbed into bed she heard a rather loud sound that sounded like someone was trying to suffocate themselves with a pillow, but when she turned her head at the source of the sound she noticed that it was just Kero.  
  
In the wonderful world of dream Sakura was...dreaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~(Sakura's Dream)  
  
"Good morning Kero. How are you doing?" Sakura asked as she climbed out of bed she felt a lot better and her headache was gone, she had forgotten everything that happened yesterday except her vist at Tomoyo's house.  
  
"I'm doing quite fine Sakura," Kero replied, only it didn't sound like the usual sleepy-eyed Kero that she knew. But when Sakura looked at him she saw Kero as he always was, playing his video game on the t.v and eating some type of sweet/candy.  
  
'Something isn't right, Kero doesn't usually eat sweets this early in the morning. Maybe it's something new that he started, ' she just shrugged it off. She decided ignore it and she go on with all her chores and other things she usually did on a bright, sunny, and cloudless day like today.  
  
Nothing needed cleaning or dusting, Touya and her father were still not home so Sakura decided to go back upstairs to have a nap when she heard havoc in the kitchen. She quickly ran to the kitchen and saw to her surprise; food was all over the floor, egg and milk were splattered on the cupboards, and other healthy, just bought food was being thrown out of the fridge. Since the fridge door was towards her and since she couldn't see who was throwing all the perfectly good food onto the floor, she decided to check it out.  
  
Knowing that this was all just a dream and it was her imagination doing all this, she didn't expect to see a full sized Kero looking through the fridge. His back was towards her so he didn't notice her, his back was covered with sticky green liguid mold or so Sakura thought it was.  
  
"Kero WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura screamed. Automatically, Kero stopped his searching, stood up straight and turned around. Sakura took a step back, a gasp escaping her throat and shock written all over her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~(End of Dream)  
  
Sakura woke up screaming, awakening a peaceful looking Kero who banged his head on the drawer above him and knocked himself out before he could ask Sakura what was going on.  
  
A/N: So What did you think. I could just end this as a 'make up your ending' or I could make another chapter if you wanted. But I need reviews to convince me so please review! 


End file.
